Application designers create user interfaces to support the execution of business processes in a business system. In response to user, supervisor, or customer feedback, the application designer updates the user interface to improve the usability of the application. The application is then redeployed to the end users' devices. The life cycle of the application continues along this path without considering the actual interaction of the users with the user interface supporting the execution of the business process.